Love You Like A Love Song
by DamonInuLover23
Summary: Sequel to "You Belong With Me" Inuyasha and Kagome are Married and have a wonderful Daughter, But, what happens when separation because of their Jobs, starts to take a toll on their Marriage... Somethings gotta give.. right?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Here We Go Again

Chapter 1: Sakura Takahashi

19 year old Sakura Kairi Takahashi was daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha Takahashi. She loved her parents, her mother insured her career in almost anything with a camera, and her Father insured her career in Criminal Justice.

Sakura was very grateful of her parents for everything, but they knew Sakura was following in her mother's footsteps. She loved, singing and dancing and acting. She was a triple-threat. She was gorgeous like her mother, she looked human, and on the night of the new moon, she changed into a half-demon like her father.

She spent most of her time with her mother; she had a tutor that taught her everything from school, like math, science, social studies and language arts. She also learned almost every language fluently from traveling around the world with her mother and her Aunt Sango, and cousin, almost sister Mika Moushin.

Sakura and Mika were best friends, just like their mothers. Sakura was BBMin (Blackberry Messenger) Mika, from her hotel room, even though they were across the hall from each other. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing over the phone again, Sakura wondered why, they had been fighting so much lately. It was mainly because Inuyasha missed them, and Kagome was always busy with a gig. Sakura missed her dad, and spent a lot of weekends with him, when he wasn't busy with work or away on business trips.

Inuyasha had brought up to Kagome about being a Housewife. Kagome hated the idea, she didn't want to be stuck home, and she was at her prime with her career. Kagome was getting movie deals left and right, and writing songs for her up and rising daughter, Kagome saw a star in her baby girl.

Sakura came out just like her, sweet and innocent and loving of the earth. Kagome and Sakura always volunteered at homeless coalitions and donated to feed the hungry and traveled all over the world to help find homes for kids that didn't have a family or a home.

Lately, Sakura kept hearing yelling about divorce and became more and more worried; she knew her father was hard-headed. She got it from him, but she knew her mother missed her father as much as she did. It didn't seem fair to her mother that the only option was to quit her job, but she loved her parents, and it would break her heart if they separated.

Sakura talked to her Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku about once before, both reassured her that separation would never happen. Truth be told, Sango and Miroku were just as worried as Sakura, the fighting was taking its toll on Sakura.

Sakura was getting ready to have her first album release party and her entire family, including her dad, was going to be there. She was so excited to see her grandparents and get a chance to talk to her uncle Souta, Sesshomaru, and aunt Rin. Everyone in her family planned on being there, she already had her dress and shoes picked out, she knew what jewelry and how her hair was going to be.

Sakura was used to being in the spot light, and knew paparazzi told nothing but lies when it comes to their stories, unless it was an interview.

Once her mother re-entered the room, she saw her mother crying as she fell to her knees on the floor, and ran to her, asking her what happened, her mother simply replied, "Your Father thinks it's time for us to go our separate ways. We are going to let you choose who you want to stay with, but sweetheart, I truly mean it with every ounce of my being when I say, this had nothing to do with you. Your father and I just grew apart, is all…" Sakura couldn't believe her ears; she just joined her mother in crying.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was destroying everything in his path. He was silently crying, still in shock that he told his wife he wanted a divorce…

* * *

Sequel to You Belong With Me.

Review Please!

Thanks! Maribby09 : )


	2. Chapter 2: He Finally Cracked !

Chapter 2:He finally Cracked

It has been a month since Inuyasha has asked for a divorce; he hadn't picked up anyone's calls. His brother came by, and saw what a mess he was, so he covered for his brother at work.

His mom and dad came to his house, wondering what was going and why they hadn't heard from him or his family in a while.

Miroku was with his family and Kagome and her Daughter in New York, getting ready to buy out a portion of Def Jam Records, since Kagome and Sango were working for the company, Miroku saved up some money and bought out half the company, so he could start traveling and spending time with his daughter and wife.

Miroku heard about the divorce from Sango, and was speechless to say the least, that Inuyasha would do that to Kagome.

Miroku faxed in his resignation from the firm and packed his belongings; took his belongings and flew to New York.

On the way to the airport, Miroku and Sango agreed they would be moving to New York to live there.

Kagome had a meeting with her Lawyer that morning; she decided that if Inuyasha wanted to divorce her, she wouldn't keep him from his true happiness.

Sakura was devastated to hear that her Dad wanted to be separated from her mom. She loved them both every much, and she knew they belonged together. It had taken her months to get her mother back on her feet.

Kagome had just released a single and took of her wedding ring.

Inuyasha had let himself go, he stopped shaving, didn't shower, barely ate, he never left the house. He looked around himself and couldn't believe that he had lost everything that meant the world to him.

Izayoi tried talking to Kagome, but Kagome gave the phone to Sakura and walked away, the situation with her husband was hard enough as it is, she didn't want to talk to his mother.

Inutashio tried talking to his son, but no one got through to him.

With Sakura's album premiere party approaching, everyone started panicking on how Inuyasha and Kagome were going to act, for the first time face to face, in months.

Izayoi was opening windows in Inuyasha's bedroom and turned on the T.V to give him something to look at. Then Kagome's most recent music video came on, Kagome was wearing more revealing clothes, she had lost weight and her skin was darker; Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't wearing her wedding ring. That made him finally snap; he got up from his chair went to his closet and pulled out his suitcase. Without answering anything his mother was asking, he piled his clothes into the bag, grabbed his keys, wallet and left the house.

**"1 Thing"**

_**[Intro:]**_**  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na**

_**[Verse One:]**_**  
Oh, been trying to let it go  
Trying to keep my eyes closed  
Trying to keep it just like before  
The times we never even thought to speak  
Don't wanna tell you what it is  
Oh wee it felt so serious  
Got me thinking just too much  
I wanna set it off, but**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh**

_**[Verse Two:]**_**  
Hey, we don't know each other well  
so why I keep pickin' up my cell?  
Memories just keep ringing bells  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh  
Hear voices I don't want to understand  
My car keys are jingling in my hand  
My high heels are clicking towards your door.  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
Maybe I just can't believe it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
I can't deny, tired of trying  
Nothin' left to do but to keep on seein' you  
I'm hoping you can keep a secret  
For me, for me, for me  
But what you did, yeah**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh**

Oh oh oh _**[4 times]**_****

Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh**

Oh oh, Oh oh _**[until fade out]**_

Something in Inuyasha was wakened and know Kagome had to deal with the consequences of those actions.

Little did Kagome know that her Husband was on his way to New York, and had more than enough anger to spare…


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Love

Chapter 3: More Than Love

Inuyasha was walking off his private jet when he received a call from his mother, "Hello? Hunny? Where are you? You just stormed out the house like that! Please relax; you don't want to do anything you'll regret. Please think about what you're doing. Think about your Daughter, and how she will be affected by what do and say." "I know Mom; I'm going to calmly talk to my wife. Look, I'm just getting off the jet, I'll call you later. Bye." Then he hung up, he put his sunglasses on and walk over to the Ferrari waiting for him. He threw his bag in the trunk and sped of to his hotel.

Kagome was in a recording session with Fabulous, making her new song. Only Sango knew of her secret flight back home, and she wasn't there long. Inuyasha never used to be too busy to come and visit them; she was looking for anything out of the ordinary in her house, besides Inuyasha being sloppy when she wasn't home. She looked in his dirty laundry basket and found a couple of his shirts had lipstick stains, some of his jackets had receipts to expensive restaurants, so she called the restaurant, and they told her he was with his wife, or at least looked like her, she had dead straight hair and pale skin.

Kagome nearly died thinking that Inuyasha was cheating on her with Kikyo. Kagome kept it to herself. She didn't even tell Sango, she cried the entire way home on the plane. That's when she started arguing with Inuyasha a lot more. He never admitted cheating on her, just that he went to work and back everyday; which was bullshit. Since that day, she hired a private investigator to watch her sneaky husband. She made sure to keep the photos away from her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to think of her father as a sleazy cheater.

Kagome got pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyo together… and she started to wonder if he was having sex with her… Kagome started stressing out over it and it took her awhile thanks to her daughters help to get her back on her feet. Thankfully the rest of the world didn't suspect anything. Although there were pictures caught of Inuyasha and Kikyo back home and she had to pay the press to keep quiet about it. Once New York knew about it, it was over for her, the rest of the world would find out like a wild fire.

Kagome couldn't think of reasons that Inuyasha going to Kikyo of all people, especially since they had a beautiful daughter… Maybe he got tired of her? Or maybe since she traveled so much, he was sexually frustrated and Kikyo was he release? Kagome shook all the thoughts out her head as she started singing the song, Kagome was a Miko; so when she was in their house, she hid her scent, because she couldn't allow Inuyasha to know she was there. So, she made sure that no one told him, she raised their salaries, and they promised to keep quiet. Even though, they told her she was already generous with them as was, they knew Kikyo was at their house, and they were extremely angry with Mr. Takahashi for allowing a home-wrecker to destroy such a precious family.

They kept tabs on Mr. Takahashi and would inform Kagome of his whereabouts. Kagome was grateful to have such wonderful security guards to watch over her home and family. As she finished her last cord, she smiled and knew that no matter what, she had her daughter, her family and people who loved her.

Inuyasha was walking into the W hotel, got a good view from his suite. Once he settled, he decided to take a nap.

Inuyasha woke up and realized he slept until the next day, so he grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. He took a hot shower knowing that it was going be a long day; he put on his black jeans with a navy blue polo shirt that enhanced his well-defined muscles. He sprayed his favorite Armani exchange colon, his aviator glasses. He walked over to the dresser, and picked up his phone, wallet, and keys and walked out the hotel room.

Inuyasha called Miroku and found out that Kagome had a photo shoot today, and Sakura had one as well, but Kagome had one in Times Square and Sakura had hers in Central Park. So he got in his Ferrari and drove to Central Park to see his Daughter.

But, when he arrived, he was far from pleased; Sakura was doing a photo shoot for her album cover. But she chose high heels, with a very short skirt and jacket, all in black with hot pink lipstick.

Sakura was posing just like her mother had told her to do, and tried some moves of her own, and found that combining moves was a gold star. Until she noticed that the scent in the air was completely familiar, she couldn't believe her father was in New York. When she thought of her Father being in New York, she realized he was here to chew out her mom about the video, because she wasn't wearing her ring.

It was Sakura's idea to take off the ring, she thought that he wouldn't even bother to see her video let alone, notice her ring off. Sakura knew her father wasn't going to approve of the clothes she was wearing, so once she was done with her second film she told them she wanted to try another outfit. Once she was in the trailer changing, she called her Aunt Sango, in urgency.

The phone rang three times, until Sango answered the phone, and by the sounds of it, out of breath. "Hello?" said Sango. "Hey Aunty Sango, it's me Sakura! Listen, I don't have much time, and it's really important that I tell you this… Dad is in town… He's at my photo shoot! I don't know how he found me, my guess is Uncle Miroku, but he's going to try and find mom, look Zac is here with me, I'll be fine, but Call his Dad Taylor and tell him to head over there. Taylor will take of my mom. "Sango was in shock at all the information she was receiving from her niece and she made a mental to kill her out mouth of a husband later. "Okay Sakura, relax, just walk back out and pretend to know he's not there. I'll call Taylor right now, thank you so much sweetie. Bye!" "Bye!"

Sakura took a breath, composed herself and walked out of the trailer, She walked up to the photographer and asked if Zac could be in a couple of shots, she knew that would draw out her dad, and she knew Zac would cover her back, Zac knew about was going on and was her best friend. Zac nodded his head understanding that her father was there.

So, once she finished talking to the photographer, she grabbed Zac's hand started walking, she felt their hands spark when she grabbed his hand. She held on to it nonetheless, and smiled at him.

Inuyasha was Furious when he saw his daughter grabbed some random boys hand, he was going to rip that boys arms off, if he didn't let go of his daughters hand, worse Zac left go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, Sakura blushed at what Zac did. She heard the camera going off, and then all of a sudden, she was pulled away from Zac and was behind a masculine man. She tried looking around the body but couldn't, she heard a familiar growl and knew it was her dad. She sneaked a look at Zac, and he was standing proud, not afraid of her dad, and she started admiring him for it.

Inuyasha had, had it, there was no way his baby girl was going to be in the arms of a man he didn't know, before he knew it, he pulled Sakura away from Zac, shielded her body behind his and growled at Zac. He noticed that this boy wasn't afraid of him, Inuyasha was two seconds away from beating the boy to a pulp until he heard his daughters voice.

"Dad? Dad. What are you doing here? What's going on? Why are you here? That's one of my best friends Zac Efron. Remember Taylor Lautner? That's his Dad. Calm down, Dad." Inuyasha turned to his daughter in surprise and asked her, "Taylor's kid? As busy as he is, he has time to make kids?" "Um, Yes Dad; he makes time for his wife, and kid." "Sakura, that's not fair, you know that I try to visit as often as I can." "Oh Really Dad? Because last week you told me you couldn't come because you had a conference in Vegas, and it would be a while that you could visit." "I wanted to surprise you!" "That's Bull Dad, and you know it. Anyway, I'm leaving, with Zac and you can go "Surprise" someone else."

Sakura walked away from her Father, he kept calling her name, but she kept walking with Zac by her side. She knew she was going to be okay, she walked to her limo and both she and Zac got in. They returned to the hotel they were staying at and tried to calm down. Sakura ended up have 46 voicemails from her Dad. She ended calling him back, with having dinner with him, tomorrow night, to talk everything out.

Inuyasha returned to his hotel room and tried everything to calm down and it was frustrating to him, but he calmed down and after freshening everything up, he left his room, and went to Times Square, so see His "Wife" in the middle of finishing her music video.

Kagome always hid her scent, and could tell if youkai were near or far. But, she realized that it was her husband on his way to her set. She couldn't believe he was here, that made everything change. She walked over to where Sango was currently trying to keep calm, but she approached her anyways and said, "Sango? Did you know Inuyasha was in NYC?" Sango blinked, and said "Yes, Sakura called me earlier today… She said he was at her photo shoot. Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to start stressing out and it's not good for you. The Doctors told you, you need to take it easier, added pressure isn't good for your body." "You're right. I know that I can't afford to do this, not to Sakura. She can't find out about my condition. She's all I have left and she's been through enough as it is." "How did you find out he was here?" "He's on his way here… right now he's parking his car. Flashy as ever, I swear… If I could stop loving him, the separation would be easier…" Sango shook her head sadly, and then she said "Taylor is here to back you, Zac covered Sakura today, and I need to make sure your okay. So, Taylor is going to step in for the last scene." "Okay…"

Kagome started walking back on set, and saw Taylor heading her way, she smiled appreciatively at him, and started singing her song. The Cameras started rolling and she leaned up against him,

**More Than Love**

**(chorus)**

How can we make it love  
when I don't trust  
How can we make it love

How can we make it love  
when I dont trust you we need more than love  
Cuz Everything is everything when were just making love

How can we make it love  
When i dont trust you we need more than love

Kagome

It's a bad situation  
and I'm tired of pretending  
everything is alright when we argue half the time almost every night

It's a hard road im facing  
so maybe I should keep it moving  
Cuz I can only trust you baby  
as far as I can see whats in front of me

-bridge-  
You keep telling me that I keep asking you these questions that don't make no sense but we both know they do.  
Now we arguing and now youre leaving once again and I just sit here wondering what will I do

(chorus)

How can we make it love  
when I don't trust  
How can we make it love

How can we make it love  
when I dont trust you we need more than love  
Cuz Everything is everything when were just making love  
How can we make it love  
When i dont trust you we need more than love

Fabulous

Answer me this, now do you really wanna go there  
cuz if we go just know we won't make it back  
just cuz yo girlfriend said it don't make it fact  
if anything her corny ass just make it wack.

We all say shit then take it back  
I think I listen to too much drake in fact  
cuz i'm the best you ever you had  
your friends just mad cuz im the best they never had

If you don't trust nothing you can trust that  
I come with new shit and have em like whats that  
That's low so, incase you didnt know so  
And trust me I don't even trust me

(chorus)

How can we make it love  
when I don't trust

How can we make it love

How can we make it love  
when I dont trust you we need more than love  
Cuz Everything is everything when were just making love

How can we make it love  
When i dont trust you we need more than love

Amerie

And I don't care that youre thinking  
everytime you turn around i'm trippin  
I got my intuition and I got reciepts  
I aint seeing things

It's hard to live with the question  
who you with and what you're doing  
I'm keeping one eye open  
So don't even try to jedi my mind

-bridge-  
You keep telling me that I keep asking you these questions that don't make no sense but we both know they do.

Now we arguing and now youre leaving once again and I just sit here wondering what will I do

(chorus)

It's a hard road baby, It's a hard road baby  
It's a hard road baby, loving you loving you yea  
I dont trust you baby, I dont trust you baby  
But I love you baby...  
...More than me, more than love, more than you

Inuyasha heard the song and figured that Kagome found out about Kikyo. But, it wasn't what it seemed to be… He was just praying on that set that she would allow him to explain…


	4. Chapter 4: Pushed over the Limit

Chapter 4: Mrs. Takahashi? Or Ms. Higurashi?

Once she locked eyes with her husband, soon to be ex- husband. Her stomach started to do flips. She knew her body knew that its mate was near. She gave him an once-over and he was looking hotttt. Kagome knew Inuyasha and, she knew he was one to make his wife look good. He always made sure he was top notch for his wife. Looking at him now, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was the same broken man one month ago.

Inuyasha was staring at his wife, and knew that if he didn't have any self-control, he would be running to a hotel room to make love to her. In his mind, his wife was looking fine ass helll.

They both loved each other, but after seeing each other after a while, their feelings for each other re-surfaced. Their hearts started racing again, and knew that divorce wasn't going to be easy.

After realizing she had been staring too long at her husband, she slipped her hand into her pocket, and slipped on her wedding ring, without him noticing.

She smiled his way and turned to Taylor, who was trying to get her attention. She smiled to him and walked off set, since she was done for the day, Kagome walked off set, changed back into the clothes she came in and left with Sango, in her Ferrari suderia 430.

Kagome was taking deep breaths in the car, and Sango made sure to keep quiet, she even put her phone on silent.

Kagome parked the car in the valet of the hotel and asked Sango to watch Sakura, because she was going out tonight. Sango said yes, and went to her room.

Kagome walked into her hotel room and saw her daughter; lying on the bed with her head phones in.  
she walked over and looked down at her daughter.  
Sakura saw her mom walking towards her and she took out her headphones, got up, and gave her mom a long much needed hug.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" "Good, mom, are you okay? Did dad go by your set today?" "Yes, he did, it was hard but, I'm fine sweetie. Listen, I need you to stay with Sango, okay? I'm going out and I need to make sure you going to be okay." Sakura looked at her mom, and saw her mom was on the verge of tears. "Okay mom, please be careful." "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be fine." "Okay. I love you, mom" "awh, sweetie I love you so much." Sakura smiled at her mom before giving her a hug. It took all Kagome had to not cry in front of her daughter.

Sakura grabbed her purse and put her essentials in it, kiss her mom bye and walked over to Sango's room.

Once Sakura left, Kagome went to her closet, pulled out her black dress with black pumps.

She walked over to her bathroom and started her hot bath. Once it was steaming, Kagome submerged herself in the water. She sat there thinking of how her husband must be so happy with Kikyo, 'he must have come to New York to speed up divorce. My poor Sakura...' Kagome looked over to her nightstand and saw the divorce papers sitting there.

Kagome decided to drop of the papers off at his hotel and then treat herself to dinner.

After washing her body and hair, she drained the tub and dried off.  
Kagome blow dried her hair, applied some makeup and got dressed. She grabbed her clutch and walked out the door.

Kagome walked down the stairs and walked over to her Ferrari. She started her up and drove out the garage.

She went to her husband's hotel, how did she know where he was staying? You ask? It's quite simple, Inuyasha stays I'm the same hotel every time he comes to New York.

She pulled up to valet and asked if her husband had returned yet, they told her no. She thanked them and walked up to the reception desk; she got the key to his room and took the elevator to his suite.

Inuyasha pulled up to valet, was told that there was a woman that asked for him, he nodded and walked to the elevator.

Kagome concealed her scent the minute she stepped out her car. Once she was in the room, she looked out his window and saw Inuyasha pulling into valet. So she made sure her scent was on the envelope of the papers, and took the stairs, back down to the main lobby. Kagome had just walked out to the staircase and Inuyasha was just off the elevator.

Inuyasha walked into his room, ad it smelled the same from when he left, except for a slight shift from his bed, he found a big yellow envelope sitting on it, and his wife's scent on it.

His heart started to twist when he started to open the envelope. He found that they were the divorce papers.

He couldn't believe she actually did that... He walked over to his closet found a nice dress shirt and decided was going to dinner; he needed get the papers off his mind.

Valet fetched his car, and headed to Moonlight Path.

Kagome was sitting inside a restaurant, she hadn't ordered yet, she was drinking champagne, with a silent tear running down her face, she touched it, and leaned her hand back, wanting more champagne. Then a strong hand grabbed her hand, and poured more into her cup. She instantly knew it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had spotted Kagome as soon as he walked in.

Kagome started smiling and turned to look at him. "Oh, look who it is."

Inuyasha walked over to the empty seat and sat down in it. "Hiya Stranger" "Hiya back" Kagome simply stared at him. Then the silent stares snapped her, "What are you doing here?" "What do you mean? Why can't I visit my favorite girls? Did you know Sakura is hanging out with some boy I don't know?" "Yes, I do. She's known him since they were little. She's told you about him before, let me guess, too busy to even pay attention to your own daughter? You listen very well Takahashi; in less than a month is our daughters premiere party. This is huge for her, all the celebrities are coming. You sign the divorce papers by then, and you can have the house back home. That way, your hussies don't have to worry about sneaking around." "Kagome, it's not like that! Please let me explain!" "Why should I Inuyasha? You cheated on me! You don't even pay attention to our own daughter! Miroku's perverted ass is more of a father figure to our own daughter than you! Why do you think she stopped calling you? She's tired of a half ass father. She wants a father figure in her life; she wants to be able to talk to her father about everything."

Everything Kagome said was true, and every word she said, felt like a knife subbing him in the chest and twisting it.

Kikyo had come back, and know he was losing his family...

Disappointed in the man, she thought she once knew, she grabbed her clutch and left...

Inuyasha sat there stunned, his wife walked away from him, she left a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked out. There was no way his wife was going to have the last say on this matter, so he followed her back to her hotel.

Once she parked her car, she rode the elevator to her suite and decided to shower before picking up her daughter.

Once she entered her room, she found Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the living room, not pleased.

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists, and slammed her against the wall. He flinched because he hadn't meant to do it that hard.

"Now it's my turn to talk dammnit! Your gonna listen, to everything I have to say. I'm not cheating, I love you with my heart and soul Kagome, it's the reason I married you!  
You are the reason why I deal with idiots, it's to make money and make sure you're provided for.  
To make sure, I can get you anything you want in this world. Why can't you understand that I love you? I told you that I love you, on our wedding day, the day Sakura was born, and every time we talked on the phone.  
I argue with you over the phone because I fucking miss you woman. I miss seeing your face everyday single day, having to see it through a TV. Or video chat. I want to be able to see your smiling loving face every day. To see our Daughter every day.  
It's not fair to me Kagome. I never see you guys anymore and it's killing me." By the time he was done talking, his head was down in shame and Kagome had tears had running down her face at her husband's confessions.

Sakura and pretty much the entire floor heard Inuyasha's confession. Sakura fought herself, and decided to stay put and hear what happens.

Kagome was heartbroken, but knew there were things he still had to answer. "Why is Kikyo with your everyday Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a low voice.  
Inuyasha picked up his head and looked into Kagome's eyes.  
"Because, one night I got wasted, I was really down, because I missed you guys, so I went to a empty bar and started drinking, apparently Kikyo was in the same bar, because one I was gone, the bartender told me that I had to go, and Kikyo volunteered to take me home.  
So, she drove me home, though I'm not sure how she knows where we live. But the guards gave her way when she told them that I was passed out and they let her in.  
She tried to sleep with me, but I started coming back to consciousness by then. But she pushed me onto the bed, straddled me and started kissing me.

I swear, she kissed me, that's all! Nothing more. So, in order to keep her quiet about it, I had to go to dinner dates, and she made me take off my ring; and made me buy her stuff."

By the time he finished, Kagome had a fresh batch of tears running down her tears, "I can't believe you let her run you... You took off your ring. You let her touch you... I don't think I know you anymore Inuyasha Takahashi..." Inuyasha looked at his wife, afraid where this was going, his chest was tightening...

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as he took off her ring, she took his hand, placed the ring into his palm, and continued to say, "Until you resolve your feelings with Kikyo, I want nothing to do with you. Consider the divorce papers real as day. You have until the day of Sakura's release Party to get them signed and back to my lawyer. Until then, I want nothing to do with you. You are free to do what you want. Sakura will choose what she wants, because I will not force my daughter to live her life without her father. But, as for us? Consider us through. You can sucks Kikyo's face all you want now. Congratulations, hope she's everything you wanted and more."

Inuyasha's heart was breaking at every word she was saying, "Kagome, please don't do this, I love you, there is no me without you!"

"Please Leave Inuyasha, or I will call security. "  
"Kagome, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "Leave now Inuyasha or I will call security!"

Inuyasha looked at his wife once more before walking out the door; he had tears running down his face, as he reached the elevator... Kagome was on the flooring crying her heart out...

It took all she had, to not go after him... Kagome knew this was the end for them and she didn't know how she was going to live without him, because deep down, she couldn't live without him either...

* * *

_**Please Review! I haven't gotten any new reviews, so Do you guys like it? Or Not like it? I personally like the story, not so much Inuyasha & Kagome possibly being over...  
So Please, REviewww I cannot stress it enough! Or I will stop writing this story. Thanks for your patience. :) Maribby_09**___


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

It's been 2 weeks since the confrontation...

Sakura still had Dinner with the Following Night...

-Flashback-

Sakura was still torn up about everything she heard between her parents, it took Sakura a couple of Days to get her mom off her feet. As she got ready to have dinner with her Dad, Sakura curled the ends of her hair and clipped a bow into her hair. She was wearing skinny jeans with a figure forming shirt and flats. Sakura grabbed her Jacket and left the room.

She met her dad at Moonlight Path for dinner. She sat down at the table her father had reserved. Once she got comfortable, Sakura started looking at the menu, until her Dad arrived. Once she smelled him come in the door. She glanced up smiled slightly, stood up and gave her Father a hug. Once he sat down, she got a good look at him.

Her Father looked awful... He had red eyes; he dressed messy, and had black bags under his eyes.

Once they ordered, Sakura decided to talk, the silence was bothering her. "So, Dad... Um, what's going on?" Sakura flinched at how hoarse his voice was, "I could be better sweetie. There's something I need to tell you. I am so sorry; I have failed you in every way possible. I am a sorry excuse of a father, I didn't even remember Zac, and you have talked to me about him before. I made the mistake a month ago to ask your mother for a divorce... Now. I screwed up again, and she wants to finalize the divorce. If there was anyway, to stop her and get her to forgive me, I would. I love your mother so much. She means the world to me. I love you too. I just messed up, and this time she's done. She deserves someone better." Sakura could sense the pain in her father's heart.

"Dad, I love you too. And I'm pretty sure that mom will always love you. Look, I'll talk to mom, and see what I can do. I'll let you know, but you need to straighten what's going back home..."

Inuyasha smiled at his daughter's optimism, he knew she got it from her mother. "Sweetie, I think it's too late for your mother and me. I'm sure she wants to move on with her life, and I'm not going to stand in her way."

Sakura became furious at once and said, "So, that's it? You're not going to do anything about it? You're just going to let mom go? I thought you loved her! If you truly loved her, you wouldn't let her go. What if she remarries, huh? That would mean that she has another Mans last name. Would you honestly let her just 'move on'?"

"I wouldn't like it at all... But I won't stand in the way of your mother's happiness."

Sakura was disappointed in her father, almost disgusted at what she was hearing. "Well, you know what; I am very disappointed in you... You out of all people, the one person who told me to never give up, because if you truly love it, then it's something worth living for, and fighting for. Dad, if you're giving up already, then don't come to my Party, I moved it to next month. Since everything happened, I decided we all needed a break. I'm leaving, I can't believe you... You're not my father..."

Sakura grabbed her bag and left the table, once she returned to the hotel room, she checked on her mom, and it looked like Kagome had fallen asleep crying again...

-End Flashback-

Sakura was so sad for her mom... And she started thinking... There had to be something she could do!

So, she went to bed, thinking of ways to try and get her parents back together...

-The Following Morning-

Sakura got up, without waking up her mother and ran across the hall and started banging on the door until a very sleepy and grumpy Mika came and opened the door. Once Sakura got in the door, she walked to her aunt and uncle's room to walk them up, rain or shine; they were going to hear her out right now. Once she got to their room, she started jumping on the bed, knowing that was the only way to wake them up, and they were far from pleased to be woken up at 5 in the morning.

Once they all settled down Mika walked into the room, and sat at the edge of her parent's bed, and listened to what Sakura had to say, just like Sango and Miroku.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you up so early, but I had an idea as to how to get my mom and dad back together… and its fail-proof. There's no way it could fail. I know they won't willingly talk to each other, so we need to make them. I have the perfect plan, and I need your help to accomplish it." They all nodded, agreeing to help her no matter what, and Sakura nodded her head and began to explain her to them.

"We all know I moved back my release party a month. Right? So, a week before, Mom should have a concert at the Nokia Theater in NYC. We could bring dad, and have her sing, knowing mom, they'll be about dad, and it works out perfectly because he'll be in the crowd, without her knowing; because I'll give him my bracelet to conceal his scent from her, so she can't possibly back out of the concert or singing the songs to him, unknowingly. But, before that, Uncle Miroku, I need you to go back home and make sure that whatever the center of their problems. Disappears, indefinitely; I Know it has to do with an ex-girlfriend of dad's; I've done my own research. So, make her disappear, or I'll go personally and it won't end well. Aunty Sango, I need you to convince mom to have the concert, tell her some lame excuse like, 'the fans want to see you in concert, or they requested her. I don't know, but figure it out. Leave the rest up to me. That good?"

They were impressed with how much she had planned out. When it came to her family, they knew Sakura didn't play games, and with them so close to the edge, the agreed to help. Miroku nodded and said, "Alright, I'll take the jet tomorrow and figure out what's going on. Meanwhile, Sakura, please be careful."

She nodded her head and added, "I will, and I'll keep an eye on both of them, it's easier for Mom because she has you here Aunt Sango. But, Dad's kind of the lone Dog at the moment, so I'll focus on him for a bit."

Sango nodded her head and said, "Your right, I hope that this works, I have faith in you Sakura. No Matter what they will both still love you every much, and so do we.

Sakura nodded her head, and hugged her Aunt, knowing full well, that there was no way her plan could fail… There was only one person in her way… and she was determined to get her out of their lives, one way for another…..


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Confrontations

Chapter 6: Dangerous Confrontations

The next day, Miroku took a jet back to Tokyo, Japan. Miroku slept most of the flight, and once he got off, he got into a limo, waiting for him.

He drove to his old firm to talk to Sesshomaru, and filled him on everything that was going on. Sesshomaru decided he would help, and tracked down Kikyo. She was currently having lunch at Romano's Macaroni Grill. Both Sesshomaru and Miroku got into the limo and headed to the restaurant.

Kikyo just received her glass of wine from her waiter when she was unexpectedly joined by Sesshomaru and Miroku. As they sat down, Kikyo took a sip of her wine and gestured them speak.

Sesshomaru started by saying, "Kikyo, you are destroying my family, and I will pay you any amount to leave my family alone. Disappear forever."

Kikyo set down her wine glass and smirked, "why ever would you say such a thing? Don't you know that I love your brother? Maybe he has realized that his love for me is deeper than the love for that other bitch."

Sesshomaru lost his cool and snapped, "listen you little whore, don't you ever disrespect Kagome like that again. I will personally make sure that you are taken and never found."

Miroku sat there watching the scene unfold, everyone knew that Sesshomaru had a deep respect for Kagome. As She was the reason Sesshomaru was able to meet and eventually marry Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't imagine his life without Rin, so for his brother to lose a woman that special, he couldn't just stand by and watch their marriage fall apart.

He felt like he owed it to Kagome to help save their marriage. So, he was willing to do whatever had to be done.

Miroku finally spoke and said, "Listen Kikyo, and listen very well, you will leave Inuyasha alone, and you will disappear, once and for all."

Kikyo shook her head, "Not that simple boys, don't you understand? Inuyasha is mine, nothing and no one will take him away from me. I don't care who it is, as for that bitch, well, she deserves to suffer. After all, she stole him from me, so it's only fair I get what I want back. Well, as fun as this has been gentlemen, I must be on my way. I have some business to attend to. Goodbye. Tell my Inuyashy-poo I love him."

She got up, grabbed her bag, and walked away.

Sesshomaru was seething in anger. Miroku was wondering what business she had to 'attend to' but something irked him to go home. He dismissed the feeling and turned to Sesshomaru, "so what now?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out what she's up too. Whatever it is, it's not good." Miroku agreed.

"Well, I'm going to call Sango, and see where I go from here, let me know any Intel you receive."

"Of Course, but tell me, how is she?" Miroku sighed, "Honestly? She's suffering, she is trying her best, just for Sakura, but even she sees through the fake facade. She's been trying to get through it, thank Kami she hasn't turned to alcohol, Sango has been monitoring her a lot more. To make sure she doesn't do anything bad. But, she won't talk to anyone about it. She ignores her own families phone calls, not to mention Izayoi's as well."

Sesshomaru sighed, not liking the news he was hearing, he expected to hear that, but was hoping for better news.

"Alright, keep me updated on her condition. If necessary, I'll fly out over there." Miroku nodded, "Alright, no problem."

Miroku's phone started ringing, it was Sango, Miroku glanced at it and said, "Its Sango, I have to take this, But I hope everything works out, see ya man."

Sesshomaru waved as he walked away, he put a 50 on the table and walked away. He got into his limo and returned to the firm to get some dirt.

Turns out Kikyo had a 3 o'clock flight to New York. Her flight was to land in JFK at 10 o'clock at night the following night.

No one knew what she was up to, but it's never good...

In NY-

Kagome woke up at 630, took care of her bathroom needs got dressed, and left for a run. Lately Kagome had been exercising a lot more, and eating less. Her happiness was completely gone ad had to struggle on a daily basis. She lived for daughter.

Kagome knew that a life Inuyasha was too good to be true. She gave her heart and soul to that man, and he just threw it in the garbage like spoiled milk, or mold month old sandwich.

Kagome thought that if she got into shape, or looked like Kikyo more (If possible) she could save her marriage for her daughter.

So she started running 3 miles at least twice a day; Sango didn't notice because she was busy with Kagome's career to notice over working her body. And she made sure that Sakura never looked at her for too long, to notice any changes.

Kagome lost inspiration for songs, so she started a webpage and asked her fans for personal situations, so she could write songs. She got a lot of hits off it, and got her voice singing.

Kagome was just returning from her run, Kagome walked into her hotel room and found Kikyo standing in her room...

* * *

_My Birthday is This Thurday! 23rd, Dec. _

_Please Review! I cannot Stress this enough! _

_Ideas, comments, anything! please!_

_Thanks, Maribby09_


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura gets Angry

Chapter 7: Sakura gets Angry...

Japan-

"Miroku?" "Hey Sango, I just finished meeting with Kikyo." "How did it go?" "Not well, she doesn't plan on giving up, although we should have expected much from her. Sesshomaru is furious. She said she had 'business to tend to' whatever that meant. I have a bad feeling from what she said, please keep an eye on Kagome."  
"I'm trying my best, I'm also trying to keep her busy as I can." "I know Hunny, I'll get the jet ready, and head there as soon as possible. Okay?" "Okay, be safe, I love you." "I love you too. Bye"

Miroku hung up and got a cab, and headed towards the airstrip.

'I hope I make it before something bad happens.'

New York-

"Well, what an unpleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit, Kikyo?" "My, My Kagome, still as rude as ever, are we? You would think that after all these years, you would have grown up a bit. No wonder your 'husband' soon-to-be ex-husband came back to me. Maybe he realized the mistake he made, and wanted someone more mature."

Meanwhile, Sakura was on the other side of the door listening to the entire conversation, she wanted to barge in and rip put this bitches lungs for Talmud to her mother like that.

"I wasn't being rude, I was being forward, and if he wants you so bad, then why is he trying to stop our divorce? Why is he constantly begging me to reconsider? You seem to have this deep infatuation with thinking he actually loves you. He doesn't, he never will."  
"If he doesn't love me, then why would he have sex with me? Huh? Why would he buy me a ring?" Sure enough, Kikyo pulled out a black box, with a diamond ring inside it.

It broke Kagome's heart to see that, was he that ashamed of her? Did he really not love her anymore? The thought of losing him, killed Kagome. She kept her face composed and said, "Well, someone has become desperate, buying a wack ass ring like that. Come on Kikyo, what, couldn't you afford better? Do me a favor get out of my room, and out of my life."

"I'll get out of your life as soon as I get what rightfully belongs to me." "which will be never, so give up! Now please get out of my room, before I call security."  
"Listen well you little wretch, he is MINE; I'll be damned if I don't get him back." by that time, she had Kagome by her throat against the door, barely breathing. Then she walked out, without noticing someone following.

Kagome laid against the door, attempting to catch her breath. After she managed to somewhat level her breathing, she started crying all over again.

'Be bought her a ring, he intends to marry her... I was nothing more than a cheap lay and quick way to get cash, not that he needed it...' Kagome sunk her head between her legs, and put her hands in her hair.

Sakura-  
Sakura wanted to kill this woman, she actually had the audacity to put her filthy hands on her mother. She couldn't believe, her father was actually cheating on her mother with this piece of trash.

'I am going to give her a warning, next time she won't be so lucky. I have to go check on mom. She's probably a wreck..'

Silently Sakura followed Kikyo, it turned out the witch knew where Inuyasha was staying, because that was her next stop. She pulled into Valet, and said to reception, that she was his wife. Unfortunately, because of the resemblance between her and Kagome, they fell for it. They handed her, and told her Inuyasha wasn't in. Nonetheless, she took the key and got into the elevator.

Sakura walked up to reception asking for a key and took the stairs.

Inuyasha just pulled into valet and stumbled out drunk.  
They took his car and sat him down in the lobby, trying to make sure he was okay, before they brought him to his room.

Kikyo stepped out the elevator with a huge smirked on her face. She walked up to the door, slid the card key and walked into his room.

Kikyo looked around and placed her suitcase on the bed, and pulled out her silky red robe, her had purchased before leaving Japan. Now, all she had to do was wait for Inuyasha to get back.

Sakura got to the door, and slid the card key. She opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Kikyo heard open and close and thought Inuyasha was in the room, so she quickly called out to him, "Inuyasha?" walking to the door to see him, "Surpri-"

She didn't get to finish, before she could react she was pinned to the door, looking to a replica of Inuyasha, silver hair, doggie ears, very angry eyes, they were amber with Chocolate swirls around the pupil, looking at her.

Sakura had Kikyo By the neck, and started talking, "Listen you little bitch, I don't know who you think who you are, but I know that you made the biggest mistake by putting your hands on my mother.

I don't know what your obsession with my father is, but you better leave him alone, and don't even think about coming near my mother again. Because if I see another mark on her body, and it has your scent on it, I will kill you."

Kikyo didn't know who this was, but, she didn't like where this was going. "Get your hands off me, you filthy half breed. So you are their child, huh? Too bad your her child. Kagome is nothing more than a pathetic wretch that stole what was mine to begin with. She is getting what she deserves."

Sakura tighten her grip around Kikyo's neck, her claws were  
starting to draw blood.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way."

Inuyasha was on the elevator, heading to his room, feeling a little better.

"My mother is better woman than you will ever be. You will leave my family alone, this is your final warning, next time I won't be so nice."

Sakura tightened her grip once more, then dropped her to the floor.

Once she walked out the door, she walked into her dad, when heading to the elevator.

Inuyasha saw his daughter walked out his room, looking very pissed off, "Hi baby girl, were you looking for me?"

Sakura looked at her father in disgust, "No, I was settling some business. Now I know why your never around though. I can't believe you had the audacity to do this to mom. Especially with that good for nothing piece of trash. Well, I hope you find happiness with her, because as of today, you lost your daughter.  
My Name is Sakura Kairi Higurashi, I don't want a name that reminds me of a low class man. Good bye, Mr. Takahashi."

"wait a minute, what are you talking about? Sakura Kairi! Get back here!"  
Inuyasha tried to grab her arm, but Sakura shocked him with the power of purification.

She got into the elevator, dropped off her card key and left to check on her mother.

Inuyasha turned and went into his room, and found Kikyo struggling to breathe, he lifted her off the floor and checked her neck, he could see where Sakura had pinned her. You could see dried blood on her neck.

Inuyasha lost his entire world, his own baby girl wanted nothing to do with him. Now the woman that destroyed his life, was in his room, trying to breathe... 

He was so beyond broken, he picked up Kikyo, and threw her out the door; walked back inside grabbed her bag and threw it out to her. Closed his door and broke down crying.


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkest Day

Chapter 8: Darkest of Days

Sakura walked into the room, and found her mother passed out on the floor, she looked at her ad saw she was sleeping, her tear stricken face, dried with sadness.

Sakura picked her up, and tucked her into bed. Then she walked into the bathroom, took a shower then fell asleep next to her mother.

-The following Morning-

Sakura was sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen, she didn't sleep at all. Her poor mother couldn't stop tossing and turning, crying and whimpering.

It broke her heart, to see her mother that broken hearted, soon Kagome walked out into the kitchen with bloodshot red eyes.

She looked horrible. Kagome smiled meekly at her daughter, grabbed a piece of toast and left into the room once again. 10 minutes later, Sakura could hear the shower being turned on.

Sakura Noticed her mother's lacked of eating. It was starting to worry her, but she knew her mother was stronger than that.

Kagome got out of the shower, got her running clothes and got dressed, before she left she popped two of the weight loss pills she had purchased.

Kagome had lost 15 lbs in 2 weeks, her pelvis was very noticeable and She wanted fast results, so she started taking more.

Once she took her pills, she took her iPod and walked out of the room. She jogged down the stairs, and once she got downstairs, she stretched briefly then warmed up with a mile jog. Once she felt she was ready, she started full on running for 4 miles, on her return to the hotel she warmed down with a one mile run.

Kagome jogged up the stairs, and stretched at the top. She walked into the room, popped two more pills, ate a piece of bread, and showered. Once she was done, she laid down in bed, feeling completely exhausted and dizzy.

Once she laid down, she passed out, her heart was over working from all the pills it was in taking and over exercise. Kagome was have a cardiac arrest.

Sango was calling Kagome for the fifth time that day, no answer, so she had to get a key from Sakura, who had been with Zac since her mom left for her morning Jog.

Sango walked in, and called Kagome, no response. She walked into her room, and saw Kagome shaking on the bed, she ran over to her and realized she was in cardiac arrest. She ran to the phone and called 911.

Worried she called her daughter, "Hi Sweetie, listen to me very carefully, I need you and Sakura to get to the hospital, your Aunt Kagome is in Cardiac arrest. I'm going to call the rest of the family, please make sure you do this now!" "Okay Mom, I will. I hope Aunt Kagome makes it... See you soon."

Sango hung up the phone and in walked in the paramedics, they strapped Kagome to a stretcher and ran her put the room. Sango followed closely, and got into the back of the truck. Holding Kagome's hand the entire way, praying to Kami that she would make it.

Kagome's heart was on a monitor now, and it was over working, she was beginning to fade. Sango was starting to panic, and she felt the tears beginning to spill over. Once they arrive to the hospital they took Kagome into emergency room.

Sango started calling everyone.  
Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, Inutashio, and Kagome's family got on a jet, and chartered for New York. All praying they would make it in time.

The Last Sango was Making was to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" "Hello?" answered a raspy voice. "Inuyasha! It's Sango!" "Oh, what do you want.." "You need to come to the hospital!" "Why Sango?" "Because you fucken idiot! You're Wife is in the E.R.! Kagome was in a Cardiac arrest! She overdosed on pills!"

That struck an intense pain in his heart, "Is she okay?" "No! Her Heart was over working it's self! In the ambulance, she was starting to fade!"

Inuyasha instantly got up and ran out the door. "Sango I'm on my way, Call me as soon as you hear anything." "Okay, but Inuyasha, Please Hurry."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and ran down to his car, and peeled out the garage.

Miroku had gotten a panic filled phone call from his wife. He was worried something like this would happen. The jet was going as fast as it could. He was 2 hours away, and knowing that the rest of the family still had 22 hours to go.

Inuyasha pulled up to the front of the hospital and ran into the lobby asking where is wife was, He heard his name being called and saw Sango running towards him with tears running down her face.

She ran to him and hugged him, he returned the hug and realized that this was the antagonizing part. They had to wait, He saw his daughter was there with Zac and Taylor. Sakura was crying into Zac's shoulder, He was trying to do his best to hold in his feelings, but he couldn't help but tear up, Kagome was that like a second mother to him.

So he held Sakura hoping to be strong enough for both of them.

Soon the Doctor came out, "Kagome Takahashi's Family?"  
Inuyasha jumped up, followed by everyone else.

"Yes? I'm her husband, how is she?" Inuyasha said.

Doctor responded, "I am Doctor Ricky Ricardo, Mrs. Takahashi is in critical condition. She made it in time, we were able to flush all the pills from her body. She had more than a month's worth of Weight loss pills in her stomach. Lack of body fat on her body suggests she was basically starving herself. She also had a swollen throat, and marks around her neck, which also suggests someone tried to choke her. She is in a state of unconsciousness right now, she has been moved to intensive care, we have to keep an eye on her, she messed up her body pretty bad, we hope to get her to full recovery. She will need bed rest for 2 weeks before doing any strenuous activities or anything stressful."

"Thanks Doc, When can we see her?" "Since she was just moved to I.C.U. Only immediately family, so you and your child." "Thanks so much for everything Doc." "No problem, she is in Room 123."

Inuyasha looked over to his broken daughter, she finally spoke up and said, "Kikyo did it."

"Kikyo did what?" "She choked mom." "WHAT! How do you know this?" "I heard everything from outside the door. That's why I choked her as a warning at your room." "I'll kill that bitch myself, but first I need to see Kagome, I need to make sure she's okay. You coming?" "No, I'll wait here, you can have mom first." "Thanks Kiddo, love you"

Inuyasha walked up to room 123, he took a deep breath then opened the door, and found Kagome hooked up to a bunch of monitors and she looked so pale, you'd think she was dead, except you could her slow heartbeat.

He grabbed a chair and grabbed Kagome's hand, they were cold as ice, in an attempt to warm them, he rubbed his hands around her.

Kagome was breathing in and out, but didn't respond, Inuyasha sat there and noticed she was barely breathing, he looked to the monitor and saw that her heart was starting to flat line. Panicking, He ran out the room calling for help, in came running Nurses and The Doctor, in an attempt to save her, they started giving her electrical shocks to steady her heart. Three try's later, and it managed to work, but now Kagome fell into a Coma.

Now Inuyasha fell into despair, holding her hand, kissing it, praying to Kami, All was left to wait and hope Kagome woke up...

Inuyasha felt like he was living a nightmare... The Darkest Day of his Life...

* * *

_Comment, ideas, etc. Happy New Years Everyone!_

**_This Chapter is Dedicated to: LuckyMyMiddleName_**

**_:)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Hope or Despair?

Chapter 9: Hope or Despair?

It had been two weeks since Kagome had fallen into a coma. Everyone in her family, came and visited her, Inuyasha never once left her side. Sesshomaru and Inutashio were getting ready to have a press conference, to update all of her worried fans, on her condition.

Sesshomaru walked up to the podium and the media fired away with questions, the press conference was being held in front of the hospital, but away from the emergency entrances, in case the ambulances' needed to come through.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and began talking, "Good Afternoon everyone, Thank you for taking your time out to come and support Kagome in recovery, as you all know, two weeks ago, My Sister-in-law, Kagome Takahashi was hospitalized. I'm sure you are all wondering why. That is why I am here today; to give you all a bit of a breather. Kagome was indeed hospitalized, she was having added pressure for reasons unknown and she fell into a depressed state, she was taking so much, at so little time, it was only a matter of time, until she collapsed. Now, she has fallen into a Coma. For her Fans, We appreciate all the gifts sent, she will love them when she awakens. While she is in this hospital, we ask you guys to please continue to have her in your prayers, and to hope she awakens soon. But, to not stand outside this hospital, there are other people in a much more critical condition and we want to maintain this hospital as calm as possible. So, we will give you all an Address at the end of this conference, so you may mail all of your cards, and we will be having a weekly meet for those of you wanting to give her a gift, rest assured, it will always be someone in the immediate family. So, she will get it."

Sesshomaru stopped, for a minute to let them inhale all of this information, and then continued, "Now my Father has a few words he'd like to say." Sesshomaru nodded his head and stepped down to allow his father to step up to the podium.

The Rest of the family was all in Kagome's room, watching the conference.

Inutashio stepped up, cleared his throat, and his deep voice resonated. "Good Afternoon Everyone, on Behalf of the Takahashi/Higurashi Family I thank you for coming here this afternoon. Kagome has been having a rough couple of months, but her stronghold, her source of happiness is always her Family, and her Fan base. Kagome loves to take the time to read all the emails from you all. She told me all the time, how she wished she could reply to each and every one of you. So, she says her 'thank you' when she prays before bed, or when she goes to church. She always has a shining smile on her face because of you, her fans, those that stick with her, through the good and the bad. Right now, she has showed me, that even in the darkest of times, we must look to the light, for there we will find what we seek. So, I promise, to keep you all updated on her condition, and in return, all I ask is to have her in your prayers. To Hope she wakes up, to make more music, so show us that life isn't as bad as it seems. Kagome is a lover, she never fights, she stands up for what she believes in. Thank you once again, for hearing us out again. We appreciate your time. Now, we must rejoin our family. Good Bye." Inutashio waved and walked off the podium, flashes from the cameras went off, as Sesshomaru and Inutashio walked back into the Hospital.

An Hour passed and everyone left, the hospital was clear of paparazzi, media vans, and Fans. Everyone in the hospital seemed to calm down more, the stress of intruders for info, or people trying to 'seek a peek' at Kagome, all stopped, understanding that the family needed space.

Once Sesshomaru and Inutashio walked back into Kagome's room, everyone left, except once again, Inuyasha. Sakura went with her Grandparents back to the hotel. Sango, Miroku, and Mika were sitting in the hotel room, and just finished watching the press conference.

Everyone was wondering if Kagome was going to wake up or not…

Meanwhile, Kikyo was getting ready for a press Conference of her own, Sango and were Miroku, were flipping through channels, when they saw her, so they wanted to hear what she was going to say.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, My Name is Kikyo Nakamura. I have a very important announcement to make, so get your recorders ready, and for those of you who watching TV, and know Inuyasha Takahashi, have him watch this. So, I will allow a moment to get everyone situated. So, Kikyo bowed her head with a smirk on her face, and waited.

Sango and Miroku quickly called Inutashio, and they put it on, as well as Sesshomaru and Rin. They decided it would be best if no one told Inuyasha, which was the last thing he needed. Izayoi called the hospital and told them to make sure no one told Inuyasha to put it on.

After 2 minutes, Kikyo stepped back up and glanced around, then started talking.  
"As you may already know, Kagome Higurashi is in the hospital. Something that you didn't know was that Inuyasha Takahashi is giving a divorce from her; such fake loyalty to the woman, currently lying in a hospital bed. You see, Inuyasha and Kagome's Marriage has been on a thin line since she started traveling to New York. Inuyasha works in a firm in Japan, Kagome's music base/ job is here in Grand New York City. Something no one knew is that Inuyasha and I met up a couple of times, while said wife was away. He has gotten so drunk that we ended up sleeping together. Now, I am here to inform him, that I am with Child! Isn't that Fantastic? Inuyasha baby, once that slut wakes up, and signs those stupid papers, we'll be married together." Kikyo pulled out a sonogram picture. "I am currently 6 weeks and can't wait to have his baby. Because let's be honest, Sakura isn't that pretty at all. Once my baby is born he/she will everything the world will want to talk about! Congratulations Inutashio! You're going to be a Grandfather! Oh, and Mrs. Takahashi. Sorry I don't know your name, nor do I care. Well, that concludes all my business for tonight."

Kikyo stepped off the stage and walked into a black limo smiling at the chaos she just created… '_Inuyasha will be mine, one way for another Damnit!' _

Everyone wanted to Kill Kikyo, and at the moment, Kagome's heartbeat started to fade once again….

* * *

Hi Everyone! Got my Laptop back, and will be writing more chapters now. :)

btw, I have a new Poll on my Profile, so PLEASE check it out! :D Thanks!

Maribby09


	10. Chapter 10: Despair Never say Never

Chapter 10: Despair…Never Say Never

_'30 Days… it's been 30 days since Kagome fell into this stupid coma… with problems along the way, and no sign of her waking up…'_ grasping her hand a little tighter, he thought, '_Come on hunny, wake up for me! I need you, everyday that goes by I start to lose the small glimpse of faith I have of you waking up. Please Baby, for me.' _

Inuyasha started going to the Hospital church, that was the only time he left Kagome's side, was to pray even then, he made sure there was a nurse that stayed with her, during his absence.

Inuyasha had 4 close calls, each time getting him closer to a complete seizure. The Doctors had to sedate him, because he lost his cool more than once.

The Doctor debated on moving Kagome back into the ICU to keep a closer eye on her; Inuyasha declined saying he knows it was something Kagome wouldn't want.

Inuyasha was running on nothing but pure caffeine, Inuyasha was afraid that he might miss Kagome waking up, so he trained himself to live off 4 hours a day, if that.

A Couple days after the big scare, Sesshomaru was walking in the hallway of a hotel, and silently broke open a door to a suite. When he walked in, he sniffed out a wretched stench. He followed it into a bedroom; that was currently occupied with a man and a woman, having sex.

A turn out the woman was Kikyo, and some man she paid to have sex with her. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out into the living room. Where once it was empty, was now full of men in lab coats turns out they work for Sesshomaru.

He threw her on the floor and the guys attacked her, taking every sample possible off her naked body; swabbing her mouth, underneath her finger nails, and womanhood.

Once they collected their samples, the closed up the evidence and walked out of the suite, heading to the lab, knowing that this had the greatest of importance, and they were getting bonuses for doing this.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kikyo and said, "Look you stupid bitch, what you did, hurt my family. Your lies are nothing more than a little girl desperately looking for attention. You take this as your final warning, you either get your shit or disappear, or it will be worse."

Kikyo stood up confused as to what had happened, and looked at Sesshomaru with a smug look. "You think your threats scare me? Ha, as if; and it's not me you should be worrying about…"

Meanwhile at the Hospital,

A quiet blond nurse by the name of Katrina, was making her way up to Kagome's room, knowing Inuyasha was out of the room, gave her the perfect opportunity.

Quietly, she made her way up to Kagome's room, smiling at other passing nurses, and finally she reached the room.

She knocked slightly, and opened the door. She smiled at the nurse, and said, "Hey Rosalie, Mike said he needed to see you, I'll watch over Mrs. Takahashi until you come back." Rosalie smiled and said, "Thanks! Katrina, it's so sad about this family, I really do hope Mrs. Takahashi wakes up soon, She is truly a wonderful person, she started a campaign for kids with learning disabilities, she personally and met as many as she could. Oh, look at me rambling on; I'll go see Mike, Thanks again!"

Rosalie closed the door behind her, and went off in the direction of Her Bosses office.

Katrina, started breathing heavily… she pulled out the syringe… all she had to do was to put it into the IV tube, then she could leave… but hurting an innocent woman wasn't in her nature… but she promised Kikyo she would do it… Kikyo promised her, she wouldn't get into any trouble.

After that thought, she inserted the syringe, and pushed the plunger down, empting the contents into the IV tube… the tube remained clear, as if nothing happened…

Katrina disposed of the syringe properly, and then in walked a confused Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Katrina, and said "Mike said he didn't need to see me." "Oh, my mistake, must have misheard him. Well, I'll be taking off now. Bye!" "Bye…" Rosalie knew Katrina wouldn't make a mistake like that…

Back at Kikyo's Hotel Room:

Smirking, Kikyo said, "it not me, I'd be worrying about, if I were you…."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and said, "What are you talking about?" Kikyo smiled this time saying, "Oh Poor Kagome most likely vulnerable at this point, Inuyasha is off praying; and no one is there to protect her…" "You're wrong, she's being guarded." "What do you mean? By that sorry of an excuse Nurse…? Please, any sweet talking nurse can get into that room. Just like I had mine, and right now about, she should be putting a pretty syringe into her IV tube. It's only a matter of time, until her Heart stops beating…. Permanently" Sesshomaru started seeing red, and lost all control…

He grabbed her by the necked and slammed her into the wall and said, "You little piece of worthless shit, if anything happens to Kagome, I swear, you will not live to tell another tale."

Sesshomaru threw her on the floor and flew out of there.

Kagome's Room:

Rosalie got curious, and started looking around, to see if anything was out of place. Looking around on the floor, she saw two drops of liquid underneath the IV tube. So, she started looking around it, to check if there was a leak. Thankfully there wasn't, but it doesn't explain why the drops are there, so she checked the red haphazard box, and there was one lone syringe. But, Rosalie couldn't understand, is why it was in there… Kagome was taking any medicine. She grabbed it, planning on seeing what was in it, she jumped when she heard the door open, in walked in a very sad looking Inuyasha, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Thanks for watching Kagome for me. I appreciate." She quietly slid the syringe into her pocket without him seeing it, and said, "Oh, its okay. No Problem, I just hope she wakes up soon, for your sake."

Inuyasha smiled at her appreciatively and allowed her to leave. Once she was gone, he sat down next to his sleeping wife, praying for the strength to wait for his wife to wake up.

Suddenly Kagome's Heart started to speed up, Inuyasha perked up and looked at the machine. Something wasn't right… Kagome's heart shouldn't be working this hard, something's wrong. Inuyasha ran out the door and called for the doctor. The Doctor and nurse were looking at the Heart monitor; they were confused as to why this was happening. Her Heart was working so hard, it was going to rupture if it kept up its pace.

**Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem  
**

Rosalie ran to the lab and asked her friend to pull a sample of the liquid in the syringe and see what it was. Rosalie hoped and prayed that it wasn't anything that could fatally harm Kagome.

Upstairs, Doctors started running in and out of Kagome's room, everyone was in Total Chaos. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and called his mother, knowing that she could placate him for the time being.

Izayoi was pacing in Kagome's Suite, her Inutashio and Sakura were all in the suite, awaiting good news either from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. When suddenly Izayoi's cell phone started to ring; she looked at her husband then ran for the phone, picking it up quickly, she saw it was Inuyasha, hoping for good news; she talked quickly for even her son to understand.

"HiHunnyissheawake? 'llbealright! Hunnywhyaren'tyoutalking? Kagomeis alright, right?" Izayoi took a deep breath to steady her all ready fast beating heart. Not liking the complete silence, she slowly asked a single question, "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

For the first time, Izayoi heard her son, and he sounded like a broke man. Breathing slowly, Inuyasha answered his mother. "I'm losing her mom, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. Nothing else matters to me, but her. Mom, I left to pray with Father Derk. I come back, and her heart started being uncontrollably fast, The doctors don't understand what's going on, they said that if it continues this way, Kagome's Heart will rupture and she'll be gone… forever!" By this point Inuyasha had tears streaming down his face, unable to look at his wife's face anymore… Inuyasha looked away, feeling his own heart start to shatter at the thought of losing his one and only love.

**together all the while  
you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go**

Izayoi started to cry, not being to understand her son's pain, but his voice broke her heart alone. Knowing he called her wanting to be reassured, she calmed herself enough to answer and said, "Hunny, I'm so sorry you are going through this… She'll come back to you, keep having that strong faith, and have faith in her especially, that she'll come back to you. Okay?" "Okay mom, Thanks." "No problem hunny, I'm going to come see you, okay?" "No, it's okay, don't worry about it." "Nonsense, it'll just be me, okay? I promise." "Okay mom, thanks." "I love you sweetie." "Love you too mom, see you soon." "Bye."

Izayoi ended the call and turned to a very sad Inutashio and Sakura, having Demon senses, they heard the entire conversation. Even Inutashio had tears running down his face.

Izayoi hugged both her husband and granddaughter. She freshened up her face then left for the hospital…

Sesshomaru basically flew into the hospital and pushed anyone in his way. When he got to Kagome's room, he saw nothing but Chaos and a broken Inuyasha watching from afar. Now, the doctors were taking Kagome into an emergency surgery.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as his wife was taken into the E.R.

**picture, you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
i will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand**

Soon after Izayoi arrived, to both of her sons in the waiting room, with broken faces… She embraced them both as the Takahashi Family fell into Despair…

**you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go**

we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we pull it together  
pull it together, together again

don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go

Rosalie received results fairly quickly, catching wind the Kagome was in the E.R. Her friend told her that the liquid was a type of drug to make the heart to go into overdrive, until it ruptured. Luckily, Her friend made an antidote, It stops the heart from over working, but it was to be plunged straight into the heart…

Thanking her friend, Rosalie ran as fast as she could to the E.R. with a new Syringe…

With a Promised Hope, and new spirits, will Rosalie be able to Save Kagome?

What will the results be from the lab that Sesshomaru had test on Kikyo?

* * *

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter. Review Please! :D

I posted a New Poll on my Profile! PLEASEEEE CHECK IT OUTTT! :D Thanks!

Xoxo- Maribby09 ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Guest & Memory Fail

Chapter 11

Kagome gained consciousness in a hospital room. She looked around, attempting to clear her blurred vision. She rubbed her eyes, and glanced around the quiet room. She was alone in a hospital room… Unable to remember what happened or who she was, she unhooked all the needles from her body; opened the window, climbed out and left…Walking around, random people were running up to her, saying they were glad she was okay, saying her name was 'Kagome' she wasn't sure, but she got into a cab, to get away from all the crazy people running up to her. The Cabby instantly recognized her, and drove her to the hotel, telling her it was a free ride. Kagome was surprised at his kindness; she thanked him, and walked into the vaguely familiar hotel. As soon as she walked in, the Manager jumped to her rescue, she just kept quiet and nodded when appropriately. He brought Kagome to her room, and bid her farewell when once she was inside. Kagome was left alone inside a familiar room; she started to look around the room, to see if she could find any clues to her life. She found a photo album, and saw many pictures of her and a man and a young girl that looked a lot like her. She also saw another picture of her and the same man kissing. She started to think that may have been her boyfriend, but she couldn't be sure... She found a white photo album, and opened it. When she opened, she gasped, it was a wedding album, of her and the same man she saw in the other album. She looked gorgeous, but the man looked like a god, and she looked very happy, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of betrayal towards this man… she put the album, and continued to look around, she found a wallet on the dresser, it was hers. It had her license, 'Kagome Takahashi that must be my name…'

She put the wallet down, and found a laptop, and googled her name, 'so, I'm a singer/ songwriter/ actress/ mom/ wife. Huh, what can't I do… but that man, I can't help but want to see him…' Kagome's heart started to hurt again, so she shook him out of her head, and looked around again…

She found a Calendar, and noticed she had a concert in 3 days… she kept looking and found a cell phone, she picked it up, and scrolled through the text messages, turns out it was hers, and she saw it was full of unopened messages. She saw one from a 'Taylor Lautner' she pressed the send button and it started ringing.

'_Hello?"_

"_**Hello? Taylor?" Kagome answered timidly**_

"_Kags? Kagome! Is that you?"_

"_**Yes, it's me."**__**Kagome said, not feeling too sure about this anymore.**_

"_Where are you? You shouldn't even have your cell; it was at the Hotel…." Taylor drifted off, realizing Kagome wasn't in the hospital which was dangerous…_

"_Kagome, why aren't you at the hospital? Last I heard you were having open heart surgery!" Taylor said in a panicky tone._

"_**Listen, I'm not quite sure why I called you, something told me I can trust you. So, please listen to what I'm about to say."**_

"_Okay"_

"_**I woke up in the hospital, no one was in the room, and I panicked, next thing I know I'm out in the streets, people are running up to me, and a cab driver gave me a free ride to the hotel, and the manager let me into the room. I don't remember anything, I found my wallet, and figured out my name besides the screaming people."**_

"_Okay, stay there, I'm going to come right over and on the way, I'll call Inuyasha as well." _

"_**Who's Inuyasha?"**_

"_That's- oh right, you don't remember. He's your husband."_

"_**No, don't call him."**_

"_What? Kagome, do you realize how worried sick he could be knowing you disappeared from a hospital?"_

"_**I don't care, Promise me Taylor, Don't call him. Only you can come here; no one else."**_

_Taylor bit his lip and reluctantly agreed, "Okay, fine. But you have to tell me, why when I get there. Deal?"_

"_**Deal. See you soon" Kagome answered and hung up**_

Taylor looked at his phone, grabbed his wallet, car keys and ran out the door.

As soon as Kagome hung up the phone, she opened her shirt, and found her wound bleeding, she pressed her hand to her wound and felt a warm energy pass into her body, after it disappeared, she saw the wound stopped bleeding. She walked over to the closet, pulled out some decent looking clothes and jumped into the shower. Once she finished showering, she turned on the TV while she got dressed. She saw a woman that looked like her, and she felt her energy start to surface, she really didn't like this woman, just by the looks of her. Kagome shook her head and continued to get dressed; once she was dressed, she found a guitar in the corner of the room, and started to play, the guitar was really soothing to her. She found herself making a new song, in the room.

Soon, she heard knocking on the door; she looked into the peephole and opened the door, to soon find herself in a hug. Taylor closed the door behind him, and let a breath go; he didn't realize he was holding. Soon enough Taylor released Kagome from his hug, and sat her down next to him on the bed, and waited for her to explain, as to why she was so against informing her husband.

"_So tell me why your so against me calling your husband."_

"_**The reason, I don't want my 'husband' to know my whereabouts is because he is a two-timing cheater. I just saw the broadcast, of him impregnating another woman that looks exactly like me." **_

"_Kags, she's doing that because she is jealous that it was you that married him, not her. Why do you think your last name is Takahashi? You are Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi. You have a Beautiful Daughter named Sakura that is dating my son Zac. _

"_**Really, that girl I saw in the photos is my daughter? My Goodness she looks gorgeous."**_

"_Like Mother, like Daughter."_

Kagome blushed at his comment, then remembered what she wanted to ask him.

"_**Taylor, since you're the only one that knows what wrong with me, can you help me?"**_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_**I noticed I have a concert in 3 days, can you help me prepare?"**_

_Taylor's eyes bulged, "Kagome, what part of just having heart surgery do you not understand?"_

_Kagome sighed and showed Taylor her scar._

_Taylor's jaw dropped, "How is that even possible!"_

"_**I'm part priestess, so I have special powers; including healing. Look, are you going to help me? If not, Ill do it on my own."**_

"_I'll help you, but your entire family has to be there. No exceptions."_

"_**Fine, it'll give them a chance to hear my new music."**_

"_That includes Inuyasha."_

"_**Okay, Fine."**_

After they shook on it, Taylor informed the hotel to keep her return top secret.

Taylor and Kagome worked on her music; and managed to get word out there was still going to be a concert, it was going to be a concert in support of Kagome getting better, no one excepted those who worked at the Nokio theater and Taylor knew Kagome was the surprise singer.

Kagome was doing a sound check, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea, Taylor walked up to her and said, "You'll do fine, you were born to do this. Once you get your memory back, you'll feel much better." Kagome smiled to him, appreciating him being there.

Taylor somehow managed to get the entire family to the concert. They were all really devastated, since Kagome had disappeared from the hospital. Inuyasha wasn't holding up well at all. His mom, had to force to eat, or else he would starve himself.

Sesshomaru got the results from the lab back, and saw they were indeed falsies. Kikyo wasn't having Inuyasha's baby.

Sesshomaru was glad for that bit of news, but was still sad about his missing sister-in-law.

They all dressed and got into the limo that headed toward the theater; they all smiled for the paparazzi.

Once inside the theater their smiles dropped, they all walked toward their seats, they were seated in the middle of the theater.

Kagome concealed her scent, knowing her daughter would be able to sense her.

Sakura was sitting next to her father and boyfriend, devastated that her mom was missing. She was on the verge of tears when she felt Zac squeeze her hand, to show her he was there in her support. She smiled sadly to him, appreciating him. Knowing that she could always count on him, she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

Once the rest of the fans were seated, everyone was quiet, as Taylor stepped onto the stage.

"_Good Evening, Thank you all for joining me tonight; Most of you already know that our dear Kagome is missing, and this is the reason why I insisted on having the concert tonight, I think that after all the heartache most of us is suffering, we need to remind ourselves of what Kagome would want us to be doing tonight. She is a very selfless person and has a huge heart of gold. Without further ado; your Singer for the night!" _

Taylor out reached his hand towards the currents, and he could hear the heels of his friend, the guitar, bass, and drum player came out first.

Then, all you saw was Jaws Drop as the surprise singer came out with an acoustic guitar, she walked over to Taylor, gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked off stage.

Once he was out of sight, she turned towards the audience and all of a sudden the theater went insane.

She grabbed the stool behind her, and prepared to speak…

* * *

_**It's been a while, I'm very proud of this chapter, so please review!**_

_**Thanks. && check out my Poll! **_

_**XOXO Maribby09**_


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Restored & New Music

Chapter 12

Kagome took a deep breath, and calmed her nerves before opening her eyes. Once she was ready, she opened her eyes, and took in the theater; every single seat had someone sitting in it. She saw where her family was being seated; she instantly connected eyes with burning amber. She felt body start to ignite on fire, so she looked away, and recognized her daughter. She smiled towards her, and then started thinking of what she could say.

"**Good Evening, I know most of you, are confused as to how I'm here. Well, I'll tell you the complete truth; my family is hearing this for the first time as well. I lost my memory, the only reason I know my name is Kagome is because of my fans, I googled my name and found out from there. **

**I woke up in a hospital room, all alone, and I panicked so I unhooked all the wires and left through the window. I was brought to a hotel by a cab driver, for free. The Hotel Manager brought me up to the room, and I found a phone and called Taylor. I stumbled upon his text message and I tried him. Although he was completely against it, I made him not tell anyone. So that's why you are just finding out. **

**Taylor wanted to inform you guys, but I made him promise to not tell anyone, that also goes for the hotel and the theater employees. **

**So, as you can see I don't even remember any one in my own family, I thought that doing this concert might help me remember. **

**I wrote new songs, so bare with me. I'm only singing 3 songs to two people. One of which, is dedicated to the woman that complicated my life. Thankfully, I managed to get her here tonight. Well, Time to start the show, Enchanted is what the first song is."**

**Enchanted**

Kagome started strumming the guitar in her hand,

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

She locked eyes with Inuyasha; 

your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Cross the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me

She looked toward the floor blushing,

_The playful conversation starts  
counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

She smirked toward him,  
_  
and it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

She stood up and start putting more emotion into the song

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2am, who do you love?_  
_I wonder till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The final chorus she locked eyes with him again.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Everyone went wild, Kagome bowed and smiled. She switched to an Electric guitar, and moved the stool to the stage helper.

She grabbed a headset, and put it on; she plugged in her guitar and turned on her mic.

"**Thanks everyone, I'm glad you liked that song. Now, here's the song to Kikyo. That's her name by the way; because there is nothing I do better than Revenge."**

A spotlight was put on Kikyo

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge  
Verse:  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_[Chorus]_  
_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

Kagome looked at Kikyo and smirked, Kagome's memory started to come back to her;

_[Verse]_  
_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_And, she thinks I'm psycho_  
_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_  
_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_[Chorus]_  
_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

Kagome started walking up and down the stage, the audience started to rock out with her.

_[Bridge]  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

_[Chorus]_  
_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_  
_Cause I don't think you do, Oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

She finished breathing heavy, feeling the scar in her chest start to hurt, she turned around and saw her wound, start to reopen, her blood started to seep out, just as she was about to re-close it. Inuyasha had smelt her blood by then; he jumped up and was going to check on her, when he was almost down the aisle, he walked into an invisible barrier, realizing it was Kagome preventing him, he felt hurt.

Kagome could sense Inuyasha's fear spike and put up an invisible barrier around the stage to prevent him from reaching her. She quickly healed her wound, and grabbed a bottle of water, to look like she was drinking water, so as to not worry anyone.

Once it closed, she took a big gulp of water, and turned to the stage once again, preparing for her final song, she gave her guitar to her lead guitarist, and grabbed a mic.

"**I'm really glad to see you all are enjoying yourselves. This is my final song selection; my memory is coming back to me thanks to you all. So as a special treat you all can request a song; doesn't matter if it's one of my new ones or older." **The crowd went wild with excitement.

"**This next song is called 'The Story of us' I hope you all like it." **Kagome smiled to them, and got ready and waited for the drummer to start.

**"The Story of Us"**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
how we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones.  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Kagome started to jump up and down, whipping her hair back and forth. 

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._  
_Too many things that I wish you knew,_  
_so many walls that I can't break through._

Kagome held the mic with both hands and looked out to the audience,  
_  
__[Chorus:]__  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter_

_how'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy;_  
_you're doing your best to avoid me._  
_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_[Chorus:]__  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
_

Kagome leaned up on her guitarist, during his solo; 

_this is looking like a contest,_  
_of who can act like the careless,_  
_but I liked it better when you were on my side._  
_The battle's in your hands now,_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you say you'd rather love than fight._  
_So many things that you wish I knew,_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon._

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha for the final verse;

_[Chorus:]__  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

The end.

Kagome kept eye contact until the crowd, started going crazy again.

She smiled and waved to everyone. She had her memory back, she remembered everything and who she was, she ran to the back, and told the good news to Taylor, and he jumped for joy.

Once she returned on stage, she asked what song they wanted to hear her sing,

She got various song titles, and one main song, she heard being voiced,

'I'm a Slave 4 u'

"**Ha ha, okay, so you want my sexy song, alright, I can appreciate that, I'm going to change, be back in 10, so bathroom breaks for you ladies. Ha-ha" **

Kagome ran off stage, and grabbed Taylor's hand to her dressing room. Once they were inside, she locked it and started looking through wardrobe, her hairstylist started on her hair,

"_Kags, are you sure you wanna go through with this?"_

"**Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"**

"_Maybe because, you just had surgery less than a week ago and you are over-exerting your body?"_

"**Tay, I'm fine, look I promised to stop if I couldn't handle the pain."**

Taylor just shook his head, not agreeing with Kagome at all. Kagome stopped what she was doing, sighed and looked at Taylor, **"Tay, I know you've risked a lot for me, and I really appreciate it, but you know my fans are really important to me. They want this song, personally this song is fun for me, it's the one time I get to feel a little sexy." **

Taylor started laughing, shaking his head, _"Kags, you'll always be sexy."_

Kagome took Taylor into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, **"If I'm so sexy, then will you do me the honor of dancing with me, for this final song?"**

"_You do realize that Inuyasha only tolerates me for you that just might push him over the edge."_

"**He can't touch you; I have a barrier around the stage, so he'll be purified if he even tries force himself in."**

"_Okay…"_ Taylor reluctantly agreed, "But, don't be surprised if you feel something, you excited my member pretty easily."

Kagome started laughing, **"It's okay, and trust me, you excite my va-jay-jay. Ha-ha; you being so darn sexy yourself."**

Kagome changed and ran to the stage with Taylor, she grabbed the headset, and walked back on stage,

"**Okay, we ready for the final song of the night?"**

The crowd responded very well,

"**Great, that makes me happy, so this song happens to be one of my favorite songs, and I'm going to need some help, Taylor can you help me out?"**

The girls went wild when Taylor came out; he walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand, smiling towards her. She smiled towards him, and waited for the music to start,

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

Kagome start shaking her hips, Taylor dancing around her.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._  
_(Lets go)_

_(Like that)_  
_(You like it)_  
_(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(I just can't help myself)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(Wanna see you move)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(Uh Uh Uh)_

She grabbed Taylor and grinded against him a little

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age_.

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) _

She dropped to the floor, and Taylor lifted her back up

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_[Panting]_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

She shook her head, while grinding on Taylor, she felt a poke in her ass, and turned to smirk at him,

Taylor grabbed Kagome right leg, hooked it to his hip and lowered her towards the floor, feeling herself being turned on, by a strong poke on her Va-Jay-jay. 

(Like that)

The song end with then in that position, the entire theater started going crazy, she looked out into the audience, and saw her family looking at her disappointed. Kagome could care less at the point, she was happy for the first time in months, and she wasn't going to let them kill that joy.

She unhooked her leg, grabbed Taylor's hand and both of them bowed to the audience.

"**Thank you for joining me tonight! Have a Great Night! Get home Safely!"**

Kagome blew a kiss out to the audience and walked off stage with Taylor. She hugged her band, and bid them a good night. She turned to Taylor and hugged him.

"**Thanks for everything, your amazing."**

"_No problem, you know I'd do anything for you Kags."_

"**Do you really mean that?"**

"_Of course, why?"_

"**Then, go clubbing with me!"**

"_When?"_

"**Tonight of course, I saw the look my family was giving me. Even my own daughter, I don't want to deal with them right now. So, can we? Pweaseeeeee!"**

"_Kagome, what part of Your husband will kill me, do you not understand?"_

"**What part of he can't touch you, do you not understand?"**

"_Fine, I give. We'll go clubbing, happy?"_

"**Yes, very much so, ready to leave? We have to go to the hotel to change before they get there."**

"_Right, luckily I know a shot cut, they don't. But, we have to hurry."_

Kagome nodded her head and ran towards the secret exit, where Taylor's car was waiting to leave, no one knew of that exit, so it was easy to avoid paparazzi and her family.

Once in the safety of his car, they sped out of there, towards her hotel…

* * *

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Review! && Check out the poll on my Profile!**_

_**XOXO- Maribby09 :) 3**_


	13. Chapter 13:Love You Like A Love Song

Chapter 13

A Couple of Months later….

Kagome and Taylor are standing backstage in the Nokia Theater, having her first public concert.

Kagome had talked to everyone in her family, well, except Inuyasha. He wasn't seen since the last concert. Kagome's mate mark hadn't bothered her; he was still alive, where exactly… she didn't know though.

Little did she know Taylor has been planning a little 'surprise' for Kagome during the concert. Kagome missed him, very much so, that she had been producing sad songs… She missed her sassy, lovable husband that always knew how to make her feel better.

Kagome knew her life was never going to be the same after Inuyasha and her finally separate…. The days were counting down and Kagome never felt so glum about life…

Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, she smiled knowing that she was going to perform for her fans, people she can always count on, to support her.

She stretched a bit more, before getting ready to head on stage, she took a deep breath and exhaled…

She smiled and ran on stage…

"Good Evening New York City! How we doing out there!" The crowd went wild.

"That's what I like to hear, we have a special evening planned out for you all tonight!"

Kagome smiled to the response, she turned around for a water bottle, to maintain hydration.

She turned to face the crowd, and let the music start, with her Dancers coming on stage to join her.

"I do believe you all are familiar with this first song…" Kagome said Smiling

**This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company**

I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it  
to the next level, baby  
If you want this good shit  
Sicker than the remix  
Baby, let me blow your mind  
tonight

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?**

**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh**.

_**[8x]**_

**Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard**  
**Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark**

**You notice what I'm wearing,**  
**I noticing you staring**  
**You know that I can take it,**  
**to the next level, baby**  
**Harder than the A-list,**  
**next one on my hit list**  
**Baby, let me blow your mind**  
**tonight**

**_[Chorus:]_  
I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?**

**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.**

**_[8x]_**

**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**If you feel it let it happen**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh.**

**_[8x]_**

**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**If you feel it let it happen**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

The song changed a lot slower… and Kagome got a Mic stand…

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wandering the desert**  
**For a thousand days (oh)**  
**Don't know if it's a mirage**  
**But I always see your face, Baby**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain**

**The stars are burning**  
**I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)**  
**Can't you hear me calling?**  
**My heart is yearning**  
**Like the ocean that's running dry**  
**Catch me, I'm falling**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet**  
**Won't you save me?**  
**There's gonna be a monsoon**  
**When you get back to me (oh, baby)**

**_[Chorus]_**

**So let this drought come to an end**  
**And make this desert flower again**  
**I need you here**  
**I can't explain**  
**But a day without you**  
**Is like a year without rain (oh)**

"Please help me bring out Taylor Lautner!" the Crowd went wild as he ran out with a Guitar.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**  
**You know that it all takes my breath away**  
**And now I'm left with nothing**

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**  
**And maybe two is better than one**  
**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**  
**And you've already got me coming undone**  
**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember every look upon your face**  
**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**  
**You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**  
**I think of you and everything's okay**  
**I'm finally now believing**

**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you**  
**And maybe two is better than one**  
**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**  
**And you've already got me coming undone**  
**And I'm thinking two is better than one**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
**You came into my life and I thought, hey**

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**  
**Maybe two is better than one**  
**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**  
**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**  
**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**  
**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**  
**But I figured out with all that's said and done**  
**Two is better than one, two is better than one**

"15 minute intermission everyone! See you soon!"

Kagome skipped off the stage and ran to her dressing room. She walked over to her mini-fridge and pulled out an ice cold water bottle. Drinking it down, until she heard a knock on her door, she opened her door to find Taylor standing there. She allowed him in, and closed her door. She walked over to her couch and sat down with a big smile on her face. She looked at Taylor and noticed something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Taylor looked up to Kagome, and said "Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"You sure?"

"Positive, why?"

"Looks like something's bothering you is all…"

Taylor smiled at her, took her hand in his, and said, "Kags, if something was wrong, you know I would tell you."

Kagome nodded, knowing he was telling the truth, suddenly Kagome felt a shiver down her spine… she walked over to her door and opened it, no one was there, and she shrugged then closed the door again.

"Well, Not that I want to kick you out, I have to get ready for the second half, so do you, so I'll see you by the stage in 10. Okay?"

Taylor simply nodded, knowing that everything was riding on this second half of the concert. He walked out of the room, and down to his dressing room. He barely made it in the room, before he was against the door, struggling to breathe…

"How Dare you touch my wife… Just because she's friends with you, does not mean you can touch her in whatever fashion you please… It'll do you well to remember that…"

Inuyasha released him and stormed out the room… Leaving Taylor in a frozen state; it wasn't until he got a knock on his door with a 2 minute warning, did Taylor shake off the shock and rushed to get ready.

Kagome was getting her hair curled when she felt a presence… she couldn't make out who it was because once it got her attention, it disappear right as it had come… Kagome was starting to feel a bit annoyed with it and chose to ignore it.

She put gloss on her lips before getting on her mini- elevator to get on stage.

She waited for her cue to get on, once she heard the music start, she got on the elevator and went up…

Kagome was wearing a cream out fit with a fur wrap around her hips.

**Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**

**Me like the way that you hold my body**  
**Me like the way that you touch my body**  
**Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it**  
**Me like the way that he put it on me**  
**Me like the way that he push up on me**  
**Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

**No you never gonna let no girl take him form me**  
**Never gonna let no girl steal him form me**  
**Never gonna let the girl keep the close now**  
**I tell'em eh eh don't too close now**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**

**I like the way that you talk dirty**  
**Don't wash your mouth I I like it dirty**  
**You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it**  
**I like the way that you keep me coming**  
**That yeah you so**

_**[?]**_** you let me running  
Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

**No you never gonna let no girl take him form me**  
**Never gonna let no girl steal him form me**  
**Never gonna let the girl keep the close now**  
**I tell'em eh eh don't too close now**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**

**Do we know how to like it?**  
**You got that got that**  
**Put it on you work it**  
**You got that got that**  
**Do you feel good for your let down good for you yeah**  
**He got that got that**  
**All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah**  
**All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah**  
**Do we work that like you like that?**  
**When you got up on that you do you right back?**  
**Say yeah all my girls say yeah**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**

**Come here baby come be my baby**  
**Come be my baby oh oh oh**  
**Come here baby put your hands on my body**  
**Put your hands on my body like yeah**  
**Right there keep it right there**  
**I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**

Taylor walked on stage walked over to the piano, and sat down on it, Kagome looked at him and he looked very shaken up… she could also see red marks around his neck… Kagome looked into his eyes, and he broke the contact very shortly…

**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile**

**I've never opened up to anyone**  
**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**  
**We don't need to rush this**  
**Let's just take it slow**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

**I know that if we give this a little time**  
**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**  
**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**And I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

**No I don't want to say goodnight**  
**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**  
**Tonight**  
**Tonight**  
**Tonight**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight**  
**With a kiss goodnight**  
**Kiss goodnight**

Taylor walked off stage, without a glance back at Kagome… Back stage Inuyasha was warming up and saw Taylor walking off stage…

Excited Inuyasha smiled in his direction and saw Taylor didn't even glance at him… Inuyasha shrugged it off and got ready to surprise his wife…

Kagome walked over to the piano, assuming Taylor was getting a mic for himself, she started,…

**Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart.  
I close my eyes  
And look away  
That's just because I'm not okay.**

**But I hold on**  
**I stay strong**  
**Wondering if we still belong**.

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice she heard… it wasn't Taylor's at all… it was her husband's voice… She turned to see Inuyasha walked out of the curtains with a smile on his face… she saw Taylor walk out on stage behind him, towards the piano to take her place… once he was sitting beside her, she let him take over and got up to join Inuyasha.

Tears were surfacing in Kagome's eyes to see Inuyasha hear, singing with her… after all this time.

**(Chorus)  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath  
And tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be  
pretending?**

**How long do I fantasize**  
**Make believe that it's still alive?**  
**Imagine that, I am good enough**  
**And we can chose, the ones we love.**

**But I hold on**  
**I stay strong**  
**Wondering if we still belong.**

**(Chorus)**  
**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**  
**[ From: .]**  
**Reach down underneath**  
**And tear down all the walls?**  
**Will we ever have a happy ending?**  
**Or will we forever only be pretending?**  
**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be**  
**pretending?**

**Keeping secrets safe**  
**Every move we make.**  
**Seems like no ones letting go**  
**And it's such a shame**  
**'Cause if you feel the same**  
**How am I supposed to know?**

**(Chorus)**  
**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**  
**Reach down underneath**  
**And tear down all the walls?**  
**Will we ever have a happy ending?**  
**Or will we forever only be pretending?**  
**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be...**  
**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be...**  
**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be**  
**pretending?**

Once the song was over, Kagome ran over to wardrobe for her final out fit of the night. Her Favorite, her sparkled out corset with black lace mini skirt and black high heeled, knee high boots.

Once she was ready, she drank some water, re-glossed her lips and ran on stage, without talking to either of the boys.

Once he was done on stage, Taylor grabbed his things and left.

Inuyasha was proud of himself and waited in Kagome's dressing room for the concert to end.

Kagome walked on stage and cued the guy to start the music…

**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby**

**[Chorus]**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**[Verse 2]**  
**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**  
**There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
**You just do to me, what you do**  
**And it feels like I've been rescued**  
**I've been set free**  
**I am hyptonized by your destiny**  
**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
**You are...I want you to know baby**

**Selena Gomez Love You Like A Love Song lyrics found on .**

**[Chorus]**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**[Bridge]**  
**No one compares**  
**You stand alone, to every record I own**  
**Music to my hear that's what you are**  
**A song that goes on and on**

**[Chorus]**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I would love to give a very special shout out to one of my best friends, Taylor Lautner! Who without him I would not be standing here tonight! Get Home safely everyone!"

Kagome walked off stage and over to dressing room. She found her husband sitting there, waiting for her… She was disappointed to not see Taylor there, and closed the door behind her… she didn't know what to say, so she walked over to the vanity, and began to take off all the borrowed jewelry she had.

Once it was all off, she turned to see a very amused looking husband.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"After all this time, you can only say 'Yes Inuyasha'?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"How about 'Hi Honey! I missed you so much! Thanks for the surprise! I loved it!'"

"Cut the act Inuyasha, I'm not stupid, say what's on your mind…"

"Fine, Do you realize I have half a mind to kill you for being around the man all this time? You are my wife… MY WIFE. Meaning You Are MINE. No other man is to ever touch you or lust for you the way I do. I give up a lot for you, and you repay me by prancing around New York Fuckin' City with this Loser? You have officially shamed my family and You will fix it. First, by cutting all ties with that man… Am I understood?"

"Um, NO. We are getting divorced, so who I spend my time with is no longer your concern… You will not dictate my life, Nor will you treat my Friends in such a manner. I saw the marks on his neck…. How could you do such a thing!"

"I'll do what I damn please, as for the marks, he got what he deserved for touching what was not his…"

"I'm not your property, once we were two people in love… what happened to the man I loved? What happened to the Man that would make me see the light of day, as a blessing, no matter what the issue?"

"That man died when his wife decided to go around New York acting like a real WHORE!"

Kagome gasped, "His Wife Died when he decided to sleep around with another woman who was not her!"

After that Kagome got up and stormed out the room, she ran over to Taylor's dressing room, to find it empty, she ran to her car, and sped off the hotel…

Inuyasha was beating himself up… he couldn't believe he just fought with Kagome again…

He walked over to his car, and zoomed off in the same direction Kagome was headed in….

* * *

Songs Used:

Britney Spears- Till The World Ends

Selena Gomez & the scene- A Year without Rain

Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift- Two is Better Than One

Nicole Scherzinger - Right There

Lady Antebellum- Just A Kiss

Glee Cast- Pretending

Selena Gomez & The Scene- Love You Like A Love Song

_**Review Please! **_


	14. Chapter 14: Let Her Go

Love You like a Love Song

Chapter 14: Let Her Go

Kagome was speeding … toward the hotel … she had a stream of tears running down her tears … She couldn't believe her husband was capable of such awful words …

It was almost 15 minutes later and she drove up to valet … she gave her valet the keys and continued to her room … not knowing she had company in her room waiting for her …

Kagome felt like her life was a fine line … no matter where she turned something was going wrong … her life was falling apart …

As Kagome entered her room, she felt the presence of someone. It wasn't Inuyasha … but her Miko let her know it was Kikyo… wiping her face of tears, she tried to make herself be strong as possible in front of this monster …

"What in the world do you want Kikyo … I really am not in the mood right now…" Kikyo sat in the corner chair by the window with her jimmy choo heels on and smirked at Kagome.

"Why, Dearest Kagome … whatever do you mean? Can't I just 'POP up' and visit my favorite singer in the world?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Cut the crap! What do you want!" Kagome raised her voice at Kikyo… she felt so tired, she just wanted to sleep.

That erased Kikyo's smirk and she got up at grabbed Kagome by the neck … using some of her own Miko Powers … rendering Kagome powerless … All of Kagome's power was being sucked out of her body … Kikyo threw Kagome against the wall…

Kagome struggled to get up and Kikyo walked toward her again ... picked her up once more and threw her against the mirror closet … you could hear the glass shatter and see kagome's blood all over the floor … Kagome tried to get up once more but her head was slammed on to the coffee table …

Inuyasha was 5 minutes away … not realizing his wife was in danger ….

Kikyo walked over to the balcony and opened the double doors … She dragged Kagome outside slammed her head against the railing once more, picked up Kagome and with everything intention was going to throw her over the railing from the 42nd floor …

Sakura witnessed the entire conversation and realized that it was over … this was the last straw … Her Father had just blown the only chance to get back together with her mother. Sakura was feeling utter defeat at the moment. Until her phone started ringing, she didn't recognize but answered anyway. It was the manager at the Hotel they were staying at …. Apparently her mom requested a new key because she had lost hers at 7:30 this evening, they had been trying to contact Sango since everything was in her name and had to be notified of the lost card charge … she hung up and started out to find Sango … something was telling her there was something wrong ….

Sango was having a quiet conversation with her Husband and how the rest of the Takahashi Clan would be arriving tomorrow … Sakura's Party was in two days … Sakura Approached her and asked her to check her phone as to whether or not the hotel had called her this evening … Sango had been so busy, she didn't even hear her phone ring.

"Apparently Mom, requested a card key because she had lost hers… it doesn't sound like mom at all, thing is that was at 7:30 pm this evening … and My mom was on stage at that time…"

"She was … that really odd" it got Sango thinking and her eyes wided and felt terror over come her…

"Sakura, where is your mother now?" She shook her head… "Mom and Dad got into an argument, I'm assuming they left toward the hotel … why?" Sango shook her head, "We all need to head there now, I have a bad feeling, but I need to be sure."

Sakura had the same feeling and they all headed toward the parking lot.

Once Sango was in the car, she started calling Inuyasha who wasn't answering … Then Sango called Sakura and asked her to start calling her Father and get him to get there soon …

Little did anyone know, Kikyo had Kagome hanging outside the balcony, holding her only by her neck and was starting to suffocate …

Inuyasha had just pulled up into valet….

Will someone Save Kagome? Or will Kikyo complete her goal?

* * *

_**Hey Everyone, sorry for the long delay ... if anyone is still reading this, **_

_**please review if not, I might just end this all together ... **_

_**your thoughts are important .. after all, I post for you ...**_

_**thanks, **_

_**DamonInuLover23**_


	15. Chapter 15: Find You

Chapter 15: Find You

Kikyo smiled at Kagome for the last time, "You won't be competition anymore, and Inuyasha will grieve over you then come back to me, as it should be … Good Bye Kagome, I won't be seeing you on the other side."

Kagome braced herself, holding on to Kikyo as tight as she could, but could feel her grip start to loosen. She thought this was the end of her life; she wouldn't be able to see her Beautiful daughter ever again …. Or even Inuyasha. Despite all they have been through, she would be a fool to say she didn't still love him … At that moment she remembered her Mating Mark.

With the small amount of power she had left, she removed her seal, and tried to call Inuyasha …

Kikyo smiled and let go of Kagome watching as she fell; satisfied she grabbed her purse and walked toward the door. "Thanks for all the Fun Kagome, but I am done playing games, and Inuyasha is finally going to be mine, now all I have to deal with is that stupid Child Sakura …"

As Kagome fell, she prayed that Inuyasha was here …

Inuyasha was getting out of his car, when his Mate Mark reacted for the first time in months and could feel Kagome's fear full blast, knew where she was and ran as fast as he could…..

Kagome fought with her body to keep her mind open, to show Inuyasha were she was, but after being intensely drained of her powers, she lost the fight and lost consciousness as she fell in the air.

Sango was driving to the hotel as fast as she could with Sakura behind her … She knew that it was Kikyo but hoped to make it in time, or at least that Inuyasha did before something bad happened to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as she finally accepted that no one was coming for her ….

All of sudden Kagome got the wind knocked out of her, when she realized she hit something rock hard she looked up and saw it was her Husband.

Tears emerged from kagome's eyes, and once they made it to the ground safely, Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha so tightly and he made sure not to let her go, making sure she was okay.

Cradling her against his body, brought back feelings and memories he thought he would never feel again ... her warmth against his body ... He was thanking the lucky stars he made it in time ... in that suspended moment in time nothing else mattered to him, except his wife. Now she was safe and sound in his arms. He held her close and didn't let go, even after he landed.

He buried his face in her neck and they both shed tears of joy. Inuyasha raised his head and kissed Kagome, eventually they needed air and parted, leaning against each other, forehead to forehead they smiled at each other ... Slowly, Inuyasha placed Kagome' s feet on the ground but didn't let her go, he briefly looked her over to make sure she didn't have any broken bones. For the first time for what seemed years, Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly ... her eyes were closed inhaling his scent, his warmth and most importantly his love. Kagome felt it resonate in her soul through his mating mark. 'He's here ... my love, my life... he's here with me ... he saved me'. As Sakura arrived to the hotel, Sango right behind her, they pulled up in the valet. Sakura got out of her car and asked the valet boy "have you seen my father? He's a tall half demon, silver hair and ember eyes".

The valet boy nodded and pointed around the corner, Sakura gave him a quick thanks and ran in that direction and came to an unexpected sight. She watched as her parents embraced each other, and saw the love they still have... that only made her resolve stronger. Inuyasha smelt a familiar scent and looked up; his daughter was standing there watching them. He removed one arm from Kagome and extended it to his daughter.

Sakura smiled and joined them, Kagome smiled as her daughter hugged them both. Kagome felt complete for the first time in ages, she had her family together, her gorgeous daughter and handsome husband. Her heart swelled with joy ... and tears overflowed. Inuyasha saw Kagome start to cry, and knew it was happiness, because they were all together and he kissed both his girls on the head ... "How about we have dinner together as a family, the 3 of us. We can stay in and order room service" said Inuyasha. Kagome and Sakura nodded, as a family they headed toward the entrance of the hotel.

They all knew that they had a lot to discuss, but hoped this was a start of reconciliation….

* * *

_**HEllo everyone, I know this chapter is way overdo, sorry for the delay, Also I know it's short  
Hoping to post another chapter soon.  
Please Review!**_


End file.
